La pasión de Charity Burbage
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Por primera vez sintió verdadero interés por algo. Y ello la hizo sentir valiente, por primera vez. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Muy fácil. Periódicos. Advertencia: Posible Spoiler si no has leído y/o visto HP y las Reliquias de la muerte (parte I, en el filme).


_**La pasión de Charity Burbage**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "**__**First Generation: The story before books**__**".**_

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero les guste mi fic. En lo personal, en un principio quería escribir de Snape, pero me lo ganaron, así que si lo ven de entrometido por aquí he ahí el porqué. Adoro a Charity Burbage y por eso no dudé en escogerla. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Si no has leído el séptimo y último libro de la saga, o al menos visto Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte I, entonces no leas. Podría contener spoiler.**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? –preguntó Voldemort.

_-¡No finjas que no me conoces, Severus! –acusó, cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca sacando un montón de ejemplares de un estante. Este la miró con fastidio y rodó los ojos antes de darle la espalda._

_Charity se fingió indignada, pero no logró ocultar por mucho tiempo su sonrisa. Snape tenía unas reacciones tan graciosas que valía la pena la molestia._

Charity recordaba bien, siendo levitada frente a un salón lleno de mortífagos y el líder de ellos, el cómo había iniciado la amistad con ese hombre al que miraba en esos momentos.

_Se había perdido, de nuevo. En lo que iba del curso, ya era la quinta vez y apenas estaba empezando octubre. Aunque eso era normal, ¿no es cierto? Francamente, le sorprendería saber de una persona que no se hubiera perdido alguna vez en la escuela. Ni aunque estuviera en su segundo año, como ella en ese momento. Más aún, después de la cena. Aunque presentía que la cena había terminado ya._

_Al menos debería evitar que sucediera. ¡Pero el castillo era enorme! ¡El no distraerse a la primera era algo que le conllevaría mucho esfuerzo, siendo tan distraída como lo era!_

_Supuso que si su hermana se enteraba de ello, diría algo parecido a "Lo que pasa es que eres torpe. Nos busques otra explicación, Charity. Por eso quedaste seleccionada en Hufflepuff", cosa que repetía desde el año pasado a la menor provocación. _

_Bufó molesta, doblando la esquina de un pasillo. ¡Ella tampoco era torpe! Si bien era un asco en Pociones, tampoco hacía explotar los calderos. No era diestra para la escoba, ¡pero mucha gente tenía su mismo problema! Y aunque Transformaciones le sacaba canas verdes y en Herbología podría ser un peligro para el Invernadero de la profesora Sprout, al menos en Encantamientos no lo hacía tan mal. Sí, ella tenía los problemas que cualquiera podría tener._

_Tampoco tenía que ser perfecta todo el tiempo, como su hermana Gwen –a quién para sus adentros llamaba Gwicked*-. Tener toda la atención y los halagos, seguro era aburridísimo, intentó convencerse._

_-Yo valgo, y mucho –se dijo a sí misma, recordando las expresiones de horror de sus padres al saber que ella había sido seleccionada en la Casa de los Tejones. ¡Hasta le enviaron un vociferador para que se enterara! Peor aún que no se enteraron por ella, si no por Gwicked. –Ellos se lo pierden._

_Siguió caminando por unos segundos más hasta que se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente un recuadro. ¡Ya había pasado por ahí, dos veces! Y juraba haber bajado por las escaleras. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Seguro era brujería! _

_-¡Diablos! –masculló. –Creo que estoy en el quinto piso. _

_Suspiró. Pero antes de que decidiera emprender su camino de nuevo, escuchó pasos detrás de ella, acercándose a gran velocidad. Maldijo en voz baja y cautelosamente –al menos tenía el don de escabullirse en silencio- se apresuró a entrar en un aula aparentemente abandonada. _

_Para poder burlar al profesor o prefecto que estuviera patrullando la zona debía guardar silencio, así que se obligó a no gritar cuando se percató de que el salón en realidad estaba ocupado por un joven de piel cetrina, cabello grasiento y ojos homicidas que la fulminaban en ese momento._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –graznó el muchacho. _

_Se apresuró a cubrirle la boca._

_-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! –Murmuró exaltada.- ¡Harás que nos descubran! _

_-¿Me crees tan idiota como para no insonorizar el salón? –rodó los ojos. Cuando ambos escucharon a la persona afuera alejarse, agregó.- Ahora, ¿podrías largarte? Estoy ocupado._

_Charity lo vio recoger un montón de periódicos de un escritorio cercano, para que ella no lograra verlos._

-¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

_-¡Podrías ayudarme al menos en Pociones!_

-¡Ah, sí!

-_No –respondió tan seco como siempre._

Como le exasperaba la aparente calma que estaba mostrando Severus. ¡No podían ser verdad aquellos rumores, sobre su traición y deslealtad a Dumbledore! Seguía sin creerlo. Sentía –o más bien presentía- que todo ese escenario tenía un trasfondo. O al menos, tal vez, eso quería creer. Probablemente en el fondo no quería aceptar que ella era tan idiota como siempre fue etiquetada por su familia, como para no darse cuenta de que Snape siempre fue un ser tenebroso que en cualquier momento podría atacar por la espalda.

Puede que inconscientemente se negara a aceptar que le regaló su amistad a un mortífago sin sentimientos.

_Ella aprovechó para tomar uno sin que él se diera cuenta. Esperó uno, dos, hasta tres segundos y nada._

_-¡Las imágenes no se mueven! –chilló extrañada. Agitó el objeto, con el fin de hacerlo funcionar como normalmente hacía._

_-¡Es un periódico muggle, tonta! Ahora, dame eso –se lo arrebató antes de que ella pudiera seguir explorando. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente como para encender su curiosidad._

_-¿Qué haces tú con periódicos muggles? –cuestionó extrañada. _

_El ambiente se volvió tenso. Su mirada afilada podría atemorizar a cualquiera y la voz que utilizó no reflejó sólo sarcasmo y burla, si no que había un trasfondo muy oscuro. Odio puro._

_-Espero que aparezca la muerte de un ebrio. _

_Charity permaneció callada durante unos segundos, antes de recuperarse del impacto._

_-¿Me regalas uno?_

_-No._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Estás loca. _

_-¡Anda, estaba viendo algo interesante! _

_-Creo que debería llamar a un prefecto._

_-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…! _

_-¡Agh, está bien! –le devolvió el que había tomado sin permiso. – ¿Contenta? ¿Ya me dejarás en paz?_

_-¡Tal vez! –sonrió victoriosa y salió corriendo del salón, antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión. Pero a los pocos segundos, regresó. -¡Por cierto, soy Charity Burbage, gusto en conocerte!_

_-Ya lárgate, en serio._

Porque en el fondo, ella siempre siguió viéndolo como ese niño extraño de los periódicos.

_Cuando hizo su primer collage muggle, decidiría que no dudaría más. Se esforzaría aunque conllevara objetos mal transfigurados, calderos derretidos o plantas mutantes. _

-¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es? –Cuando el menor de los Malfoy se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, continuó- Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepan, les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Ignoró los gestos y actitudes de asco de las que era objeto. Ella seguía mirando insistente a Snape. En el fondo, esperaba ver siquiera un indicio, alguna reacción que le demostrara que seguía siendo el Severus que ella conocía y no un mentiroso traidor como era acusado últimamente.

-Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros…

_Aunque conllevara ponerse en contra de su familia. Pese a que decepcionara a sus padres sangre-pura. Incluso si era contra los ideales de su hermana, quien ansiaba unirse a las filas de Voldemort, ella seguiría._

Una pequeña pausa a su monólogo, y Charity cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. Al ver el rostro de Severus, como si no estuviera viéndola humillada, se le formó un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas inmensas de gritarle ahí mismo la invadían.

-Severus, por favor… por favor…

_-¡Severus, hola! ¿Me hablas del mundo muggle? –cuestionó días después de su primer encuentro, cuando logró interceptarlo una vez más en la biblioteca. Él, por su parte, compuso una expresión de querer ahorcarla ahí mismo._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? _

_Ella se dio tres golpecitos con el dedo índice en la sien._

_-Nunca dudes de las capacidades de una Hufflepuff. Ahora, ¿me hablas del mundo muggle?_

_-No._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-No tengo tiempo y es estúpido._

_-¡Severus, por favor! _

_Como respuesta obtuvo un grueso ejemplar en sus manos de "Los muggles y su manera de volar". Y la ausencia de Snape, claro._

Fue silenciada por Voldemort, quien continuó exponiéndola frente al resto. Sin embargo, ella ya no escuchaba más. Estaba perdida en el pasado. Cuán tonta había sido.

Sin embargo, y al escuchar la mención de su artículo en _El Profeta _sobre su postura en defensa de los muggles, mestizos y el resto de las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el mundo, se sintió orgullosa. Porque al menos, no todo había sido en vano. Aunque hubiera desperdiciado tiempo con Severus, al menos debería agradecerle el hecho de introducirla en algo tan fascinante como el mundo muggle.

Se preguntaba internamente, como una chiquilla traviesa, cómo reaccionaría ese asesino viperino de Voldemort si se enterase del origen de sus ideales que la hicieron escribir esa nota. Sería tan gracioso.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _–su cuerpo fue alcanzado por una luz verde que iluminó toda la sala. Y ella se congeló en el momento en el que estaba por reírse en la cara de Voldemort.

Y aunque la imagen de Snape al ser asesinada no fue la mejor, seguía conservando el recuerdo del niño que, aunque terco y grosero, se convirtió en su amigo. Su amigo que le mostro maravillas muggles. Que indirectamente le regalaba periódicos cada mes, siempre en esa aula abandonada donde se conocieron y muy bien escondidos.

Porque a fin de cuentas, aunque fue el origen de su fin, esa _primera vez que sintió interés_ por el mundo muggle también conllevó que por _primera vez se sintiera valiente_, a su manera. Gracias a ese niño de los periódicos.

* * *

_**Ya ven, amo a Severus xd aunque espero que no estuviera tan fuera de sí mismo. Suele fallarme mucho :(**_

_**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Y mucha suerte al resto de las participantes! :D **_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Si te gustó deja un rw, si no te gustó deja un rw.**_


End file.
